TOGProfessor
Ken, better known online as TOGProfessor, a YouTube commentator, social justice speaker, and occasional anime/video game reviewer and let's player. He had a previous channel called TOGReviews, but switched to his current one for some unknown reason. He also has an alternate channel by the name of That One Athiest where he makes commentaries and rants criticizing religion and those involved in religion. He's good friends with fellow commentators youngbloodfantasy91, MrSirRaven, Scarlet Otaku, and Realm warssII. He also has a backup account called TOGProfessorII. Origin of His YouTube Name Ken has stated many times that the TOG in his name has always stood for That One Guy. Therefore, his original channel literally meant That One Guy Reviews. As to why he calls himself Professor, it's because he always had a habit, when reviewing, of going into way too much depth and analyzing the hell out of them. Because of this, a friend of his compared him to the stereotypical college professor, who goes head long into the most seemingly minor details of a subject. That's why, when he made his current channel, he called it TOGProfessor, or That One Guy Professor. Video Avatars It is common in the commentary community to use an avatar for the person's videos which represents them, usually from a fictional story which they like, but occasional original avatars which they themselves drew. In the case of TOG, his primary avatar is Doctor Franken Stein, one of the central characters from the anime and manga series Soul Eater, which he is a huge fan of. However, he has used others, including, but possibly not limited to, Fluttershy from the cartoon series My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic and Laharl, the main character from the anime and video game series Disgaea. History Personal life Not much is known about TOG's personal life, due to him not talking about it much in videos or livestreams. However, what is known is that he grew up in an overly religious household, on both his mother's and his father's side (especially his father's side). This caused him to have many disputes with his father growing up, which still occur today, and eventually, in the latter parts of 2014 and early parts of 2015, converting himself to atheism, and inspiring the creation of the YouTube channel That One Atheist. Today has very little contact with his parents, but is happily married with a young child in his life, has a full time job, and is going to college for psychology, due to his career path involving psychology to some capacity, although the full capacity is unknown to most of his fans. YouTube Channels TOGReviews Prior to his more well known username, TOG started out like most YouTubers did; with a channel dedicated to gaming. One day he found a video too good to pass up and commentated on it which caused people to find his channel and swarm to it with love. TOG quickly gained fame for his defense against several Invader Zim haters; this includes one of which who would later turn into one of the internet's biggest lolcow's, RiseofTaitoShirei. Despite his fame he gradually began to accumulate strikes against his account and set up his more well known channel. TOGProfessor TOG has become more free with his videos and thus began a new reign in the community. He successfully became the most popular commentator behind both Youngbloodfantasy91 and ZMAnonymous. He continued to share fame with others and even reached out to his fans until one day it sort of toppled on top of him. TOG was a friend and fan of the "internet bully" Asalieri. TOG would often come to his rescue and try to quell any scorn from others. In one particular video TOG began to make ludicrous claims about Asa's "criticism" and went a step further and insulted said video maker. It wasn't until a third party commentator made a video did TOG see the video from another perspective but ultimately decided not to care. Recently he made a video stating he would leave the community only to contradict himself and cause drama due to his ego. While it is unknown what the future holds, TOG does continue to occasionally make videos, and even has another channel now called That One Atheist for atheist themed rants and discussions. TOGProfessorII Although this is a channel mainly meant as backup channel for TOGProfessor, TOG has put some videos on this one, although not very many. That One Atheist For the longest time TOG claims that he has professed strongly to Christianity. However, he eventually opened up to everyone that he has been having his doubts for many years, and eventually, during the later parts of 2014 and early parts of 2015, he ended up converting himself completely to Atheism. When he did this he created a new channel called That One Atheist, on January 11, 2015. This channel is dedicated to doing religious based rants, discussions, as well as explanations from his perspective, as well as doing religious-based commentaries on any religious-based videos that he sees fit. TOG has stated that his conversion may be partially due to growing up in an overly religious home as a child, on both his mother's and his father's part, but also due to him having a logically thinking mind that doesn't believe anything unless he sees it or can physically prove it himself. Videos TOGReviews TOGProfessor That One Atheist TOGProfessorII Good Friends/Associates/Collaborators on YouTube # Realm warssII # Youngbloodfantasy91 # MrSirRaven # Scarlet Otaku # nesmario123 # Derterifii # Kayden Marx # MacboyReducx # Agan Naga # SkiHound # MasterTP10 # Evan Yeagy # The Masked Starmaker # Rion "Rhino" Mills # AzumangaDiohFan101 # HalfBoiledHero # larry mycinoge # ClayPot # dirtbikeredden # duke86fan # Akriloth2150 # Bangamone # Ricky Ray # Zerarick # galeforce3192 # Ponder Sprocket # TheNationofJohnnyK # Blazin'rants&commentaries # Bunch of Pseudo Intellectuals (a collaboration commentary channel including him and many of the people listed above). This page was created by JakCooperThePlumber on July 2, 2015. Category:Users that joined in 2011 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:Commentary YouTubers Category:Anime YouTubers Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:YouTube Reviewers Category:YouTube Reactors